Regrets
by SYF
Summary: Another ordinary day, another ordinary magician...or maybe not. Y/S fanfic.


Regrets  
  
It should have been another ordinary day with another ordinary rival magician. But the magician was stronger than they first thought and things had gone terribly wrong. And now Yue was dying.  
  
Sakura knelt in the mud beside Yue whose aura was quickly fading. She tried not to cry but it was hard. Here was her guardian hurt and dying because of her. 'I'm sorry Yue, please forgive me,' she pleaded her eyes burning with unshed tears.  
  
'Always,' Yue whispered back looking up at her with tenderness. Sakura sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall. 'You have to hang on, they'll be here soon,' Sakura pleaded desperately. Yue's hands reached for hers. 'Don't lie to yourself Sakura, never lie to yourself,' Yue said wisely.  
  
Sakura looked down and felt a few tears fall down her cheeks and mix with the rain. A hand caressed her cheek softly. She looked up into smiling silver eyes. 'Angels shouldn't cry,' Yue whispered. Sakura smiled back and held Yue's hands. They sat silently listening to the sound of the rain falling around them.  
  
'Sakura, Aishiteru,' Yue said breaking the silence. Sakura could only smile bitterly with regret. She knew already. She knew but she hadn't said anything because he hadn't said anything. 'I know,' she whispered back hoarsely.  
  
'You always saw more than you revealed,' he said with a loving smile. Sakura bit her lips. Why did he have to say it now? Why couldn't he have said it earlier? Why didn't he give them more time? But deep down she knew she couldn't blame him. It was her fault as well. Why hadn't she had the courage to confront him? Why hadn't she taken the chance for happiness?  
  
'Aishiteru Yue,' she whispered pushing away the silver hair from his face. She leaned down to kiss him. Her lips touched his tenderly. 'Aishiteru,' she repeated before pressing her lips closer. She tasted salty tears, his or hers she didn't know. He sighed softly and she knew he was gone. She stayed there for a second more, pretending.  
  
Finally she leaned back and looked down at her love with a bitter sad smile. Her smile turned into a joyful one as she saw the gentle smile on his face. She would never see him smile again she realised. She would never see his surprising and wonderful smile again.  
  
She felt her heart break and knew it would never mend as long as she was alive. She curled up against his still body and finally let go of her control on her emotions. She sobbed against wet robes trying to hide from the pain. That was how her friends found her ten minutes later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looked up at the full moon with empty eyes. Never would she be able to feel his arms around her. Never would she hear his voice in times of troubles. Never would she feel his arms and wings shielding her, hiding her from the cruel world. She didn't cry, she couldn't. She knew she should be feeling pain but she couldn't. She couldn't feel anything but a coldness that seemed to radiate from her broken heart.  
  
She had nothing left to give, nothing but her heart and her life. She closed her eyes trying to stem the tears that she didn't know she had left in her. 'I love you for all time,' she whispered trying to ease the coldness in her heart. ~I know~. Her eyes snapped open wide. She couldn't have heard him. Could she?  
  
~Aishiteru itsumademo Sakura~ he said again. Sakura smiled sadly knowing that Yue was watching over her in death as he had in life. She suddenly realised that she was never alone even if he was gone. He wanted her to live and she would, and in the end she would be with him. But in the mean time there were people who loved her and needed her. She had to keep living for her friends and for Yue. ~Aishiteru itsumademo Yue~ she whispered in her mind.  
  
Fate is fickle but love...love lasts forever.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
I like Yue and Sakura pairings as you may have realized by now. Aishiteru itsumademo means I love you forever, I think, because Aishiteru means I love you and itsumademo means forever. If it isn't tell me and I'll change it. Don't flame me for it, I've only just started to learn Japanese, give me a few years and I'll be good. Anyway, ja ne. 


End file.
